The Lost Boys
by kikimimi222
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. Set in semi-AU w/ characters from HMDSC, MFoMT and RF. What happens when a young woman finds herself lost, hungry, homeless, and without any memories of her life? OC/NICK at least now Please READ and REVIEW! on haitus
1. Prologue redone

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon. I own my character and my slightly alternate universe.

I stumbled along, vaguely aware that there was no longer snow on the ground. There was a field ahead. Maybe I could find somebody who could help me.

"Ouch!" There was a sharp pain in my stomach. I collapsed. I looked at the bruises on my arms. Where had I gotten these? What happened to me?

I need to get up. If i could just find somebody who can help me. Anyone. A stream. I can get a drink. If I can just find the strength to make it there.

**Blackout**

"Where am I?"

"Wow. I haven't seen anybody collapse before. Are you okay?"

"I need some water."

"I don't have any water right now. Raguna is watering the fields with it."

"Ragu? You have food?"

"..."

Who is this lady? She looks so familiar. And so like me. She has light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And where am I? I am too tired. Must sleep again. So thirsty.

**Blackout**

"She should be fine. Just be sure that she gets lots of bed rest. And Mist, please let Raguna take care of her."A male voice that seemed loving and compassionate.

"I'm perfectly capable of managing myself Doctor." The same woman spoke again. Her voice sounded like something out a dream. Or a lost memory.

"Of course you are honey, but we should listen to the Doctor." Another male voice. It too sounds like something I have heard before.

Who are these people? A doctor?

"Help me," my voice sounds so weak. Can they hear me?

"Shh. Everything will be fine. You are in capable hands now." The first voice. He leans over me. I see a doctor's mask. He must be the doctor they are speaking about. I wonder what his name is?

"Get well soon so you can help out with the harvest this year." Help out? This woman is so strange. I am just passing through. Plan to leave long before the harvest. As soon as possible actually.

"Honey, she probably isn't going to stay. And I can manage on my own."That voice. I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Call me if her condition worsens Raguna."The doctor again.

"Of course we will Doctor. Be careful of monsters on your way home." The woman. I heard the door shut. What did she mean by monsters? Is that what attacked me?

"I thought I told you I hadn't seen any monsters yet." I assume his name is Raguna. Hadn't seen any monsters yet? Where were we?

Who are these people? And why am I here. I remember falling. What happened to me?

"How long?"

"You have been asleep for a few days. It really is a miracle you made it through Miss..." Raguna stopped short, as though waiting for me to say something.

He wants to know my name. What is my name?

"I don't know."

"That certainly is a funny name."

"Mist, why don't you go make some food for our guest? I'm sure she is very hungry." The woman's name is Mist.

The woman must be called Mist. I assume the man who left is the doctor.

"Who are you?"

"I am Raguna. This is my wife Mist. You are safe here. This is our farm." A farm? I don't belong on a farm. How did I get here. Is this where I was going when I was attacked?

"I made some sandwiches for everyone! Eat up Miss I don't know!"

"Thank you Mist." Raguna seemed to be showing sarcasm. Mist nodded in gratitude.

I suppose this isn't so bad. At least the food is edible. Hopefully.

**A/N** This is really just an introduction to my fan fiction. This is my first time writing one so reviews would be nice. If reviewers want me to, I can write about Raguna and Mist and more on why the caves have opened up here in a prequel to this.

This story will be set in Mineral Town. However, there are a few things I must address:

1) Raguna and Mist have moved to the Mineral Town farm because some caves opened up on the mountain.

2) The original character in my story will occasionally visit Kardia and Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

3) A few of the HMDSC characters will be "visiting" Mineral Town. More on that later.

4) I will be unable to update constantly. I am a very busy person.

**END A/N**


	2. Will it hatch?

**A/N **Sorry for the very short chapter. I am new to all this. I will try to make them longer in the future. I also decided that I would use less italics. I don't know if this was a problem for anyone, but I found it harder to write.

It's morning, most likely a beautiful one from what is visible out the window. According to Raguna I have been asleep almost a week. I suppose it is well into spring now, perhaps they will let me help out with the farm work. He has been so kind to me, it is the least I could do.

"Good morning Raguna." my cheerful hello sounded so different to me. I hardly recognize my voice. I suppose I haven't really talked to anyone. I suppose there are people looking for me somewhere. But where?

"Good morning miss. Hmm. We must find a name for you. Mist helped me find my name. perhaps she can help you find a name? Even if if it just for the time being."

"What a good idea. Do you know where she is? I didn't see her in the house this morning. I didn't see you either. Did you sleep in the barn or something?"

"That's right, you don't know about the other cottages. Mist got me a mountain cottage for our fiftieth wedding aniversary. We have a small beach house, but we only use it in the summer. Last night Mist and I went to the inn with some friends so we stayed in our village place. I came back early to tend the fields. I'll take you there after I have finished my chores."

"So many houses? Why do you have so many? Are you rich?"

"Of course not. When we came the village plot was included with the farm. the old owner, one of my good friend's grandson if i recall correctly, was tired of farming and lived in the village. Eventually the mayor grew tired of Jack. He told him to get out of town to let a real farmer work the land. He was probably about your age when he left two years back. Shortly after, I received and urgent call to come here because of some suspicious things happening."

"Strange things? And what about the other houses? Can I help with your chores?"

"So many questions. I will tell you about the strange things later. The beach house was a gift from some friends in my old village. And if you want to, you can go gather eggs in the chicken house."

While walking to the chicken coop, I thought a lot about what he said. I suppose he is right, I do ask too many questions. I should probably shut up and gather the eggs like he told me. Besides, after he finishes his chores, he will take me to town to talk to Mist. I wonder how old he really is, considering he looks twenty years old to me. He wears old fashioned clothes, and wields his tools like an experienced farmer, but he still seems out of place. He looks more like he should be holding a sword and riding a white horse than plowing fields and riding on an old brown horse that has seen better days.

Inside the chicken coop, I can't help but smile. The hens are so friendly. They let me pick them up, and their feathers feel like heaven. I quickly place some food in the feeders for the four small hens. After gathering four eggs, I notice an incubator sitting in the corner. I hurry outside and ask him.

"Raguna, will these eggs hatch if I put them in the incubator?"

"I've never tried it, but I think they might. You can try, but don't cry to me if you count your chickens before they hatch." His eyes twinkled when he said this, sparking something deep inside me, something I didn't know.

_I was sitting on a bench near a creek. A small woodshed was nearby. In the background were several small buildings. Suddenly, I heard a voice whispering in my ear._

_"Hey there Tinkerbell. I'm gl--" I swiftly turned my head at the sound. In an instant my lips were pressed against the lips of the man. I immediately turned back to my work. I was drawing a picture. In it was a face. I blushed and looked into my lap. _

_"Wow Tink, I had no idea you felt that way about me. I don't know what to say. Umm, I need some time to myself." With that he turned and left me. I sat in silence for a moment, then gathered my pencils--_

I was still holding the chicken egg. I swiftly crossed to the other end of the chicken coop and placed it in the incubator. I grabbed the rest of the eggs and turned to leave. Raguna suddenly appeared in the doorway. I handed him the eggs and started to walk out the door but he stopped me.

"I heard you talking in here and wondered if there was somebody in my chicken coop. The valley has been having trouble with thieves. I wanted to make sure there was nobody here. If there was, they must be gone now."

"Everything is fine. I just was talking to the hens. They seem lonely." I hoped he wouldn't see straight through my lie.

"Alright. But you ought to at least call the hens by their names. I didn't call any of them Tinkerbell."

Phew. I think he bought it. He probably thinks I'm just a little lonely myself. Or maybe that I can't read. Either way, I am safe for the moment.

"Why don't you go clean up a bit inside and we can go into the village?"

"Of course" I hurried inside and took a shower, putting on some clean clothes that I found in one of the spare rooms. After putting on the white tee shirt and blue overalls, I went back outside to find Raguna.


	3. Where are you Raguna?

Outside, Raguna was nowhere to be found. I walked around the farm, hoping to find him behind a tree or near the pond. I decided that he must be in one of the buildings. I checked the chicken coop firist, but all I found were the four hens. After returning outside, I decided he must be in one of the other buildings I saw. I walked to the far end of the farm and entered a small building. Inside was an empty stall with some hay and a water trough. This must be the stable. I rushed back outside and went to a small building next to it. I opened the door, but all I saw was piles of wood. I quickly shut the door and walked to the large building next to the woodshed. I opened the huge barn doors and walked into the past.

_I walked into the barn. Inside, there were a few strange creatures. Some were black, but others were covered in white fluff. I grabbed some shears and began shearing the fluffy ones. One of them licked my hand and I smiled. My smile soon disappeared when the door behind me opened._

_"Hey Tink, about yesterday, I am really sorry that I ran off like that. I was just shocked. I mean, I never thought that you might actually like me too. I always liked you. I just was scared. That was nothing like when I was dating Cecilia. She wasn't a good kisser to tell the truth. I'm just shocked at the fact that you aren't a bad kisser."_

_I turned instantly to face him. How could he say these things? I had loved him once, but I forced myself to forget. He was almost ten years older than me. Surely he understood that we weren't meant to be. I told him countless times._

_"I suppose it's that darn beginner's luck that you keep reminding me of."_

_"That was your first kiss? Wow Tinkerbell, you must really like me." The expression on his face was one I had seen too many times. He smiled with his eyes sparkling. He was wearing his usual untucked dirty white tee shirt and tattered shorts. He had a feather stuck in his gorgeous blue-grey hair. I remembered how he always told me that his hair matched my eyes. He said that meant we belonged together._

_"Nick, you know that we don't have a chance. Besides, I didn't mean to kiss you. You snuck up behind me and your lips happened to be where mine were. If that was the best kiss you have ever gotten, you deserve much better. Ceci can't be that bad of a kisser can she? I always thought you two would end up married. You are almost twenty-five. You don't want to run out of time do you?"_

_"You know that you are the reason I haven't married her yet."_

_"Please leave. I can't bear this anymore Nick. It doesn't matter anymore anyway." He shrugged his shoulders, causing his shirt to slip off of his shoulder. This revealed a small dirty beater underneath his shirt. His skin there was pure white, which contrasted with his well tanned features. I remembered before he began fishing, when his skin was still soft and white. Now his hands were calloused and rough. His strong arms gave me a quick hug. As he left, I watched him. He shut the door behind him. After he left, I collapsed on the floor and cried into the fur of one of the small creatures. _

As I sat there crying into the wool of a sheep, I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Are you okay? I didn't hear you come in. Did you fall? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I just stumbled and ran into this sheep."

"Her name isn't Nick. It's Fluffy. Just letting you know for next time you want to talk to my sheep."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the bright sunlight. I dried the tears off my face. I couldn't go to town looking like that. Even though I had recovered some of my memories, I still was unsure about what to do next. I can't tell Raguna about them. He might get worried. Besides, we have a trip to town to make.


	4. So you are my Lost Boy?

**A/N **I just noticed that in my A/N at the end of chapter one I mistakenly wrote Flowerbud Village instead of Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

Disclaimer: I don't own the name Tinkerbell. Or Harvest Moon.

Raguna grabbed my hand. As old as I figured he was, he still had a strong grip. Looking at him now, I noticed his hair was a lighter grey-brown than it had looked like in the dim lighting of the barn. He began walking rapidly toward a small path near an empty doghouse. I wonder what happened to the dog. I struggled to keep up with his pace. Although I was a good two inches taller than him, I had difficulties matching his pace. He almost seemed to be running. The dirt path changed to a cobblestone road. We turned right at the first possible moment, then skipped a building on our left and a farm on our right. We turned left and walked a small cottage. Inside, Mist was working in the kitchen.

"Good morning! You are just in time to try this new recipe." Mist placed two plates with burnt bread on them on the table.

"Err thanks Mist, but I was going to show our guest around town. Which is why we came here. She needs a name, and since you helped me find a temporary name until I remembered mine, I though you might be able to come up with a good name for her."

"Oh. So her name isn't I don't know?"

"..." Poor Raguna. He has to live with this woman.

"How about we call you Violet?"

"That's a really nice name, but how about something more unique? I just don't think Violet fits me very well Mist."

"Oh. How about Scarlett?"

"That's a really pretty name."

"It's actually the name of our daughter. She disappeared one day when she was almost sixteen."

"I have an idea for a name. How about Tinkerbell. It has a nice ring to it. I think it suits her Mist. What about you? Is Tinkerbell a good name for you?"

"I think it's a perfect name." I neglected to tell them that, as far as I knew, it was my real name. I continued, "It reminds me of something."

_The boy, Nick, and I were joking around. I had nicknames for all my friends except him. I was trying to find out a good one for him. _

_"How about fish-head? You spend too much time at your mom's shop. Why can't you play with me sometimes?"_

_"I have no choice. You have to remember that I am fifteen. That's old enough to be married. If I don't marry soon, I could get in a lot of trouble."_

_"Why do you have to marry. Your mom isn't married. She's not in trouble is she?"_

_"You're only five. How can you understand anyway."_

_"I understand that babies come from their mommy's tummy."_

_"Do you know what you remind me of?"_

_"No. What?"_

_"When I was still little like you, my mom would tell me stories. One of them was about a boy who never grew older. He lived with a bunch of other boys in the woods. None of them had families or mommies or daddies. One day, the boy found a fairy in the woods. She took care of the boys. Her name was Tinkerbell. She liked to cause trouble, but always told the boys stories and tucked them in at night. One day, the boy found a girl in the woods. She was the same age as him, and she began to take care of the boys. He told Tinkerbell that she had to go away because all she did was cause trouble and that he liked the girl better."_

_"What happened next?"_

_"I don't remember the rest."_

_"Oh. Why does that remind you of me?"_

_"Because I like another girl. So I have to get married. That means you and I can't hang out anymore."_

_"So I'm like Tinkerbell?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What were the boys called?"_

_"The Lost Boys."_

_"So you are my Lost Boy?"_

_"I guess so."_

_"I love you Nick."_

_"I know. But I don't love you."_

_"You love Celia."_

_"..." With that he walked away. I realized that I was sitting alone on the end of the pier. I watched waves breaking rolling in over the ocean before realizing what just happened. After thinking it over, I decided that I didn't need him as much anyway. I sat there and cried over the loss of my friend._

Tears came to my eyes with the memory. I loved Nick. Wherever he was now.

Raguna grabbed my hand and said goodbye to Mist as we walked towards the door. I was grateful we left before Mist had time to question my tears or ask about what it reminded me of. I paused to wipe a tear from my eye and shut the door behind me. This trip to the village was turning into a trip to find my lost boy.

**A/N** I better get some reviews!! I mean it!! This story is nowhere near the end!! I want suggestions for future chapters!! I want advice on structure!! I want any errors in character personalities that I make to be pointed out to me immediately!!


	5. New Truths New Faces

**A/N** I have not updated in forever! sorry!! But this will be good!! Trust me!

Raguna and I hurried out the door. We turned toward the house we had passed on the way to see Mist. I saw a sign out front. I had no idea why he was taking me to the blacksmiths. I had no reason to stay. I hadn't been any help at the farm this morning, and realized after attempting to water the plants that I was not cut out for farm work. I suppose that at one time, I must have been a farmer. Or something of the sort. I obviously didn't work well with plants though.

"So where is is that we are going, Raguna?"

"Blacksmith's shop."

"Oh." Raguna just grunted. Obviously he wasn't very talkative. We continued walking in silence. I realized just how much I hated awkward silences. I attempted to make small talk to lessen the silence. "So, how long have you lived in this town?"

"Actually, we only came here last summer."

"Where did you live before?"

"Kardia." That was it. Obviously he was finished with this conversation. Hmm... Kardia sounds so familiar. Where had I heard of it?

"Where is Kardia?"

"It's a small town on the Sechs border"

_"What are Sechs?" I was walking in the woods with Nick. Sechs... certainly this wasn't the same Sechs as the ones Raguna mentioned?_

_"They are an empire that wants to take over our city. Well, our village."_

_"Why can't we just be friends? We are all people aren't we?"_

_"I wish everyone thought like that, but most people don't think it's possible."_

_"Oh. Why do they want to take over us?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because why?"_

_"I don't know why."_

"Oh." Raguna looked at me strangely. I realized I had said that out loud and blushed. He smiled and laughed at my 'delayed reaction.' I realized we were standing by a counter in a small shop. On the other side of the room, a young man was working. He was wearing baggy work clothes and boots. On his head, there was a blue hat. He was covered in sweat. He was obviously so focused on his work that he hadn't seen us yet. In a moment, an old man walked out the door next to me, causing me to fall over. I landed on my arm, and heard a sharp crack. "Ahhh!!" I screamed. I looked at my arm. It was bent at an extremely odd angle. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Tinkerbell, are you okay?"

"Err. Sorry miss. Gray! Get over here and take her to the doctor!" The man who ran into me. The other must be Gray?

"Ouch. Quite a break. Don't worry about it Raguna, I can carry her myself."

"Are you sure? It's a long way to the doctor. He's out of town today."

"Ahh crap. Gramps won't let me off of work to do that."

"No it's fine. You help the young lady, after all, it was my fault that she was injured."

The voices faded into a jumble as a felt a pair of strong warm arms pick me up. I could smell sweat. I felt myself fading away into dark silence.

I awoke, not in a warm hospital bed, but still in the arms of the man. I looked up, unsure of what was going on. The face I saw, was not the same as that of the one who had picked me up. A pair of brilliant green eyes stared down into mine. Trees were moving past quickly, yet it felt as though I wasn't moving. The pain was dulled, but I could still see my arm bent oddly. The sun was fading in the sky, and I looked up again. The eyes looked down this time, and a streak of silver hair fell over his face. He smiled and spoke in a voice that sounded like an angel singing. Surely I was hallucinating from the pain. His body was so bone chillingly cold.

"I see the little fairy has awakened. My name is Skye. Not to worry. We are nearly to Doctor Hardy's now. Now, sleep little fairy." He leaned down, and kissed my forehead. I instantly blacked out.


	6. The Phantom Skye

_I was running. Trees were flying past me. Branches and brambles scratched at me. I was so exhausted. I stopped to catch my breath. Leaning on a tree, I breathed heavily while listening for the sounds of my pursuers. I looked to my left. Nothing. They had given up the chase. I turned and began walking in an easterly direction. Suddenly a wolf appeared before me. I turned to run and saw another, then another. I was surrounded by wolves. They ranged in color from a deep black, to an almost blue silver, to a deep brown. There had to be twenty of them. I turned to face the one that had confronted me first. I crouched in a defensive position, which seemed hard to do. I looked down at my stomach. I was obviously pregnant. When did this happen? During my momentary distraction, I heard a low growl from behind me and a soft whimper from in front of me. I looked up. There was a huge silvery-blue wolf walking toward me, teeth bared. I backed up carefully, but tripped and fell backwards. Instantly I was pinned down by four of the wolves. They were so heavy. Their bodies were hot against my skin. I struggled against them. Their bodies slowly began to cool. Soon they were frigid and ice cold. I struggled more. The sun came out from behind a cloud._

I saw a human face looking down at me from bright lights. Another face peeked forward into the light. I blinked twice, and tried to clear my head of the bad dream. I looked around, confused. A silver haired man was holding me down. Another man was examining my arm. Confused, I resumed my struggling. The man grabbed my arm and began moving it. I instantly cried out in pain. The silver haired man bent down and lightly kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes once more.

_The silvery wolf removed his warm nose from my forehead. I heard him whimper again, obviously in pain. I heard another low, menacing growl. I turned my head to see a large, pitch black wolf with red eyes staring angrily at the silver one. I returned my gaze to the silver one. His brown eyes were so sorrowful. He whimpered again as the big one growled. He turned his eyes first to my face, then to my stomach. I instantly knew. The black wolf wanted my baby. Dead. I screamed once more and began crying. "NO! Not my baby! Please. Don't kill my baby. He's all I have left of--" I choked up and sobbed before I could say any more. I pleaded a few more times, "Please. He's all I have left." The silvery wolf looked at my face with sorrow, and bared his teeth. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. It never came. I heard snarls and growls from all of the wolves. I opened my eyes and looked around, curious. I looked where the noises came from and saw the black one and the silver wolf fighting. The silver wolf was obviously injured. The black wolf quickly finished him. I screamed. The black wolf was suddenly standing over me, teeth bared and ready to strike. Surprisingly, the attack never came. I opened my eyes again, wondering. Several wolves were running away, others were flying through the air. The wolf was glancing between me and something located behind me. I turned slowly. A young man was standing there. He too had silver hair, almost as though he was the wolf. The wolves eyes had been a deep brown, where this mans were an almost entrancing green. the wolf glared at him for a while, then turned tail and left. This man must have scared some of the wolves away. The black one must have seen that he was alone. I looked at the man, questioning. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and saw that I was bleeding. The man stood over me, then gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead, causing me to fall into a deep sleep._

I awoke. I was lying on a small bed in a hospital. The silver haired man, who I now remembered to be Skye, was nowhere to be found. Sunlight was streaming in through the window. I sat up. My arm was in a purple plaster cast. As I examined it, I noticed a message scrawled in beautiful script written on it.

**_My lovely fairy: I hope we meet again soon someday. Phantom Skye_**

"Phantom Skye?"

A voice came from the other room. I did not recognize it. "I believe she has woken, Trent."

"I'll take her back to Mineral Town if that is alright with you, Hardy." I recognized this voice as the one who had taken care of me when I first arrived.

"Of course. I trust you can handle the follow up care for her?" This must be Hardy.

"I learned it all from you." Doctor walked into my room. "Hello there. It is nice to see you awake again."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only two days. I am worried though. You were talking and screaming in your sleep."

"I was? I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing!" I knew that I had been talking in my sleep, but it didn't feel like I had been sleeping at all. I was there. And so was Phantom Skye.

"Of course not. Just seemed like you were having a terrible nightmare. A few phrases pleading for something or another."

"So I am free to go?"

"After I escort you back to Mineral Town, you can resume your normal activities. Just be careful not to get your cast wet." He helped me out of the bed and gave me a steady hand to hold on to while I regained my balance. "We'll just eat a meal at the Inn before we head out. It's a long trip, though I'm told you were unconscious throughout the entire trip."

We walked out the door and into the blinding sunlight. Looking around, I realized I was in the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The village was so alive! There were people walking everywhere. I followed Doctor, amazed by all the beauty and life. We stopped in front of a large building.

Doctor spoke before we entered. "I don't believe I know your name. I'm dreadfully sorry."

"Oh! Of course. My name is Tinkerbell. I think."

"Pleased to meet you Tinkerbell. I"m Doctor Trent. You may call me either."

**A/N** OK! So I know this chapter ends horribly... but this was my only choice. Otherwise, it would have gone on for quite a while. So I made a valid attempt to end it at a decent spot so that it wouldn't be too long! (In this case, too long means completely and totally illogically long!) And I totally realized that in six chapters, besides the time she spent passed out, She has only really lived for half a day. wow!


	7. Elli Attacked

We were standing in front of a large building that said **INN** in bold letters above the door. I looked at Trent for a moment, wondering what he meant. I thought he said we were going to eat some food, not spend the night in a hotel together! I was sure I had misunderstood him, so I spoke up.

"Why are we at the inn? I thought we were going to get food before we left? It can't be that late, the sun is still in the east."

"We are going to get food. Ruby makes the best food around, it may even be better than the food in Mineral Town, but the food differs slightly between the two places, so it is difficult to judge."

"Ruby? Is she the innkeeper?"

"Oh of course. She owns the inn and cooks all the food for the inn. People come from miles around just to stay for breakfast. I always tell her to work less hours when I come here, but she never listens to me. I'm just grateful that she cooks healthy food for her guests."

Trent opened the door and hooked his arm around my cast as he led me into the inn. I looked at him standing at my left. This reminded me of a certain instance in my childhood

_I had my arm hooked around Nick's. We walked into a dimly lit room with many tables scattered around. All around there were couples dancing, talking, and mingling with one another. In the corner, next to the bar, a woman the same age as Nick was standing in the corner. She was chatting with an older woman, who had a patch over one eye. Nick led me over to them. He let go of my arm and grabbed the younger woman in a warm embrace. Was this Celia? The older woman took my hand and dragged me to the other side of the room. "You behave yourself. If you are good, I'll let you stay up late tonight." I knew that she would let me stay up, no matter how bad I was. She looked very mean, and she was. For some reason, she had taken a liking to me._

"Tinkerbell, this is my good friend Ruby."

I looked around in a daze. The room was brightly lit with multiple windows. Looking around, I saw a rather plump, sweet looking young woman standing in front of me. She had her hand held out. I awkwardly stuck out my right hand, and she promptly took it in a firm grip. She smiled at me. "I hear you are hungry Tinkerbell. What is it you would like to eat dear?"

I stared at her again for a moment. I had no idea what there was to eat here. I looked around, soaking in my surroundings. Trent, seeing that I was clueless, spoke up once more.

"She only recently came out of a coma, and she has amnesia. I'll take two house specials, one for me and one for her." Ruby nodded and retreated to the other room. I looked at Trent once more as I scanned the room again.

"Would you mind if I explored inside for a moment?"

"No, of course not!"

I walked over to the stairs and climbed them. I saw a hallway and many different rooms. I wandered through the halls, wondering if any of these rooms had people in them. As I reached the stairs, I saw a red head approaching from downstairs.

"Hello. I bet you're Tinkerbell. Trent asked me to come find you. I'm Nami. It's nice to meet you."

She was extremely talkative. She blushed and grinned shyly. "Hi."

"I'm usually very shy. You make me want to talk for some reason."

"You seem to have the exact opposite effect on me."

She giggled as she pulled me down the stairs. We walked into the main lobby once more. Trent was sitting on a bench, balancing a plate in his lap. Another plate was sitting on the counter. I walked over and grabbed it. I sat on the counter. Nami went to the back room. I hadn't realized that she worked here. I sat and thought about what had intimidated me so much. She didn't seem so intimidating. She was rather short in comparison to me. I towered over her. She wasn't muscular or even bigger than I was. She was about five and half feet tall, skinny, and had a babyish face. Her red hair and jean vest made her seem tough enough, but her smile and blue high top sneakers made her lose whatever she had gained. She was in no way a threat to me, but she was so frightening coming up those stairs. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Behind me, Nami and Ruby came out with their own plates of food. Trent and Ruby immediately began conversing. Nami sat next to me. We watched Trent and Ruby in silence.

"So where is Elli this week?"

"She's still grieving. This has been really hard on her. The trouble is that it all happened so fast. Just days after we--" He trailed off and Ruby patted his back gently.

"Shhh. It's OK. She can't still think this was her fault can she? Sure, she knew that there had been an increase in the number of wolves on the mountain, but we all knew that they were avoiding everyone who went after them. The wolf must have just been an overeager pup. He probably didn't mean to harm her."

"Animals go for the stomach when they want to kill. Those wolves are dangerous. I had told Elli over and over not to go in the woods alone."

"At least Elli survived. It really Is a shame about your child though."

Trent had lost a child? For some reason, I knew that the child would have lived if not for me. The wolves had attacked me when I was pregnant in my dream, surely it wasn't a coincidence. I decided to ask Nami about it.

"Nami, what are Ruby and Trent talking about?"

"About two months before you arrived, people began seeing wolves. At first, we thought it was just a lone wolf, but we soon discovered that there was a pack of twenty. The wolves never attacked anyone, they would even let you pet them. They were almost human. The only difference was that they ate deer and wild animals. They even avoided farms. Don't tell anyone, but I actually sat on one of the wolves' backs. It was amazing. I was ten feet off the ground! Anyway, the wolves were peaceful, but the mayor called a known warrior, just in case. That's when Raguna and his wife came. His wife bought him a small cottage on the mountain shortly after they came. For a while, everything was peaceful. Then people started hearing things. The wolves began howling every night, and a woman screamed and cried. Sometimes it seemed like she was in the town, begging and pleading to be freed. We all thought it was the thief, Phantom Skye. He has been breaking into the inn for the past year, stealing food. We thought he may have changed his tactics. We no longer received notes, but things were stolen. They were only stolen from the outside though. Then one day, Elli got attacked by a wolf. It was only a few days after they found out she was pregnant. Two weeks later, we found you. We think you were attacked by a wolf too, but we don't understand why you were attacked. It's possible that the wolf only attacked women walking alone in the woods."

I sat and listened to the tale. It made my dream seem even more true than it was. But it also made me realize that I had been carried to the doctor by a theif. What confused me more was just how I ended up in the care of a theif. We finished our meals. Nami and I chatted about a few things, mostly stuff that I had already figured. She didn't help me much, but she and I decided that we would be great friends if we lived in the same village. After Trent and Ruby finished, I said good bye to Nami and headed out the door of the inn. We walked towards the mountain. I could tell we would be walking all day. As we walked, I thought about everything that had taken place so far. Some of the pieces were starting to come together. It would take a lot more information to figure it all out. I was sure of that.

**A/N** Wow!! Really long chapter!! Please read and review. I'll keep submitting chapters if you don't tell me how much you hate it! For those who love it, please tell me. And sorry if Nami is a bit OC... I don't have a great grasp on her personality... but she lives in the Inn, so I had to include her.


	8. The Arms of My Angel, My Thief

Disclaimer: I own- little- Natsume owns Harvest Moon. Unfortunately for me

Trent and I were walking up a path. I looked around at the trees. The leaves were beautiful green, and the light filtering down onto the path was a light emerald color.We walked in silence. It was a steep climb. He held onto my shoulder at times, other times grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I was never one for the whole "personal contact" thing. He kept doing it. Every time I looked at him, silently pleading, he was looking away, eyes darting all the time. Finally, I knew that I had to speak up.

"Trent, what's wrong?"

He looked my way again before glancing back out into the trees. He saw another shadow and pulled me close again.

"Trent, stop it! I don't like people touching me." I was angry that he wouldn't answer me, but couldn't bring myself to yell at him. He still held me close. Too close. "TRENT! LET GO!" I broke from his grasp and began walking at a fast pace to get away from him. I turned back after I stopped hearing footsteps.

Trent was staring at me, a frightening look on his face. Looking at his face intently, I realized just what face he was making. It was the same one that the wolf had made in my dream. It was the look of sheer terror. His face was white as a ghost. He stammered, "T-t-tinkerbell!" It wasn't a question. It was a warning. I turned. I was face to face with the great silver wolf. His brown eyes were glaring at me with the same look.

I took a step back. I looked around, seeking escape. Instead I saw the rest of the pack. Looking around at them, I didn't see the black wolf. I faced the silver wolf once more. He looked past me. His already terrified face instantly grew more frightened, if it were possible. He turned around and left as quickly as he had come. I listened for the sound of them crashing through the woods, but they had vanished soundlessly, almost as though they had disappeared. I turned once more. Trent was lying on the ground. What could have possibly scared them? I walked toward Trent and carefully shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Trent."

He mumbled something incoherently as I shook him again. At least I knew he wasn't entirely out of it. I continued shaking him until he mumbled, "Stop it." I continued gently nudging his shoulder until he woke entirely. He looked around dazed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." For some reason, I knew that whatever had just happened didn't need to be shared. "You just passed out."

"Oh. It's probably because I'm so tired. I've had a few busy days. Not to mention my sleepless nights, wondering whether _they_ will attack somebody in town." He spat out the word 'they' like it was a disease.

"They?"

"The wolves." Of course. The pack had attacked his wife. I had the strange feeling that it would be the only one. The wolves seemed to be intent on tracking me. I don't know why. I hoped that my dream was just that, a dream. Unfortunately the wolves were not figments of my imagination. They were real.

Trent and I walked on in silence. He had resumed his sequence of touching me. Elbow. Shoulder. Hug close. Elbow. Shoulder. Hug close. I sighed loudly after he repeated this for the hundredth time. He shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes continued searching. My eyes were searching too. I was looking for some reason of how I may have ended up in a thief's arms. What had happened to Raguna and what's-his-name? Oh right. Gray. Raguna and Gray. What had happened to them that caused me to be in the arms of the thief?

"Trent, I remember falling. And I remember waking up in the hospital, but everything in between is a little fuzzy. What happened?" I hoped that he would believe my statement. I remember being scooped up in Gray's arms and walking out the door of the blacksmith's shop. We had been traveling at a pace not unlike the one I was currently traveling at. I had passed out and woken up in the arms of Skye, who I now knew to be a thief. We had been traveling at a super human speed. His body had been icy cold. There was something strange about Skye. I only wish I knew what it was. His piercing green eyes and smooth, perfect skin. The way he looked when he leaned down and kissed my forehead. A small strand of hair had fallen over his eyes the second before he kissed me. In the moment he kissed me, I registered a change. But I couldn't recall what had seemed so different about the face. His eyes had become darker. His hair had lost it's luster too. I walked along, bouncing thoughts around in my brain, when finally, Trent answered my question.

"To tell the truth, I'm not quite sure what happened myself. All I know is what the stranger told me. He said that he had run into two men in the woods, Raguna and Gray. Gray had fallen and hurt himself and he offered to carry you to the clinic. He didn't even know your name. Luckily, I knew exactly who you were."

"What did the stranger look like?"

"Well, he was about six foot tall. Give or take a few inches. He had dark eyes. They were a sort of dark brown-ish. At first glance, they could be black. And when the light hit his eyes at first, I thought they may have been red. The way the brown looked, it seemed like he was wearing some of those new contacts that are common in the city. They were almost iridescent, glowing with their own light. In different light, they probably looked much different. His hair was a dull blond. Obviously dyed. I don't know why Raguna and Gray trusted somebody as strange looking as him with somebody so precious." I coughed lightly and he instantly patted my back. He was definitely flirting with me. "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly. I hid a smile, amused. "He offered to help us set your arm because we were short of hands, what with my wife gone and all." He shuddered visibly. I made no move to comfort him. "I hope he didn't-- well-- um-- you know-- _do_ anything to you."

I stared at him in shock for a moment. I furiously shook my head, "Oh no. No. No, definitely not. I think." I added the last part as silently as possible. The thought hadn't entered my mind. That would be just like a stranger to do that to a helpless, unconscious girl. It's possible that he wasn't even Skye. I'm sure I was just delusional. After all, I was in a large amount of pain. Besides, I am sure that was Skye's face in the operating room. I must have been seeing a face from my past. The man I envisioned and the man I had seen had the same face shape, but obviously they looked extremely different. Unless the mighty Phantom Skye could make himself appear differently to different people, as well as magically make girls pass out, I was mistaken. But what stranger could do something of the sort that I presumed Skye had done? I was very confused.

"Trent, Nami and I were talking, and she mentioned a thief. Raguna mentioned it too. Who is he? What does he look like? I want to be able to stop him." Thieves are trouble.

"I don't think you will be stopping him anytime soon. If you see him, call for help. He has silver hair, is about six foot two, and has, so I've heard from all the town girls, 'the most beautiful green eyes in the world.' They must be pretty entrancing too, because everyone I heard this from came out of a paralysis completely dazzled. Luckily he hasn't troubled Mineral Town. I would worry for poor Elli. If she left me--"

We had been walking all day. I suddenly realized we were descending the mountain. We had been walking at a slightly faster pace for the past three hours. "Are we almost there?"

"Hm. It is getting dark isn't it. If I had been getting more sleep, I wouldn't have passed out. We will be late coming home. Please don't tell anyone that I passed out, I don't want them worrying. We should be arriving in a few hours, but I think we would be better off to stop and spend the night. We don't want to worry anyone. If you're tired, I figure we can stop at Mother's Hill."

"No, I'm fine. I just was getting hungry."

"Of course." He pulled out a sandwich from his bag and handed it to me. He grabbed a second one for himself. "Peanut butter. I hope you don't have a nut allergy."

"Not that I know of."

We ate our sandwiches and finished the descent. We went past a small cottage in the woods. The light was on. He began walking toward it.

"This is Mist and Raguna's mountain cottage. Elli probably told them to leave it open. It's still a half hour till we reach the village, but after the attacks, nobody walks in the woods at night. I'm glad we made it here at least."

He gently opened the door and led me inside the cottage. As I soaked in my surroundings, I remembered something.

_I walked into a small cottage. There was a bed in one corner, and a kitchen in the other. I payed no mind to the other features. I sighed. I sat down on the bed and cried. Nick wanted me to kill the baby. he had even paid for this cottage in the city for the weekend. We had told everyone that I was going to the city for a vacation. I couldn't give up my baby. He wanted me to get an abortion. He scheduled an appointment. I knew that I wasn't ready for a baby, but part of me knew that I had to keep it. I bent over to pick up my suitcase--_

"Are you okay? You really should go to bed. I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine." Trent's voice broke through my memory like a bucket of cold water on my head.

I straightened my back, looked Trent in the eye, mustered up my courage, and stated boldly and coldly, "I'm fine. You can stop asking." He looked at me, hurt, shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to the couch.

I walked to the bed, lay down, and remembered the writing on my cast. I looked at it for a second before Trent shut off the light. Skye was real. Not only that, but he was the stranger. I had been in the thief's arms, but for me, they were the arms of an angel.

**A/N** Ok... so this chapter totally started out as a filler chapter. No lie. It sorta flew out of hand, and turned into this, my longest chapter yet! Please review! I wish I could hold people hostage until they reviewed, but that would be pointless... just review. And all my characters are turning rather OC. I am trying but, I'm just stuck with half my characters that aren't actually OC, being OC


	9. Morning Sheds Light

I sat straight up. It was pitch black outside. I was aware of a person in the bed beside me. The wind was blowing outside, shaking the trees. It sounded like there were wolves howling in the night. I shuddered as I thought of the cruel giants. Suddenly the man next to me sat upright. He must have noticed I was awake. He gave a fleeting glance in my direction and slunk out of the room. I heard the front door open and close. I was just in bed with a stranger. I rolled over, not wanting to think about it too much. I quickly rolled over to my other side. This cast certainly was annoying. I instantly fell asleep.

_I was lying beside a young man. He was sleeping. I looked at his bare chest. It was very white compared to his tan arms and face. Nick was lying in the straw. Morning light was streaming through cracks in the roof. I gently traced circles around his belly button with my finger. He sat up and looked at me, startled. _

_"Good morning sunshine!" He looked at me, rolled his eyes and turned his back towards me. _

_"Five more minutes." Nick groaned at me. I sighed. This was becoming increasingly more common. Whenever he was drunk or his parents fought, he would come crash in a spare barn. I had taken to checking for him before I started my chores. If he was there, I woke him up so he could go out to work. _

_"Nick, get out of bed before I tell on you. If people knew you stayed at my place most nights, what would they think? You can be so immature sometimes." He nodded and began snoring again. I nudged him until he finally got up. I sighed as he growled at me._

_"Leave me alone so I can get dressed." He had been snapping on me more often, becoming increasingly angry. He always apologized afterward. "Sorry, I didn't sleep well. Could you please leave so I can put my clothes on?" _

_I nodded. I went to the other side of the room, where I had taken to storing an extra outfit of his. I left to go take care of some of the animals. After I finished gathering eggs and honey, I checked to see if the Woolies needed sheared. They didn't. I finished brushing them and returned to the empty barn. Nick was gone, his clothes thrown in a pile near an old washtub. I silently washed them and hung them to dry in the hay loft. I went back down to lie in the straw where he had slept. I still loved him. He didn't love me. He never had. He never would. I knew that if I wanted to find a guy for me, I would have to leave. I sat where he had been lying. The straw was cold, instead of the warmth I wanted. I sighed and rolled over._

I opened my eyes once more. It was early, and the sun was just starting to peek over the top of the trees. I put my good arm out next to me. It was cold. Had I imagined the man? I looked at my cast. In large cursive, the name Nick was placed right next to the Phantom's message. I got up and walked to a dresser. I opened the drawer and grabbed a skirt and shirt. Mist wouldn't mind. I pulled them on and walked into the small kitchen. I rummaged around in the fridge until I found some bread. I made some toast and ate it. I left the bread out for Trent when he woke up. I left the house, restless. As I walked, barefoot, outside, I realized the grass was wet. Even though it was nearly summer, the ground was still soaked with dew on the mountains. I began. I remember seeing a stream and decided that it would be a nice place to relax. I sat on a smooth stone next to the running water. I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I remembered was Trent shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him, smiling. He glared at me.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! You should know better than to walk out in the forest alone! The wolves could have attacked you. You are in no condition to defend yourself. Come on, let's get off the mountain before anything happens. I would much rather be in town." He continued his tirade as we began walking down the trail. I realized I was still barefoot, but decided against mentioning it to him. We finally reached the bottom of the trail, and he led me down a path. We emerged out of the woods into the farm. He left me and continued up into town. I knocked on the door of the house.

"Mist! Raguna! Open up!" Raguna threw the door open. Mist ran out and smothered me in a hug. We went inside. Raguna looked at my feet and smiled. Mist grabbed a pair of shoes and socks and a towel and sent me back outside to wash my feet. After I washed my feet, I returned the towel and went to the barn to find Raguna. "Can we finish the tour of Mineral Town now?"

He grinned and handed me a spare brush. I helped him finish brushing the animals. We went outside and headed back up the path into town. "Since you weren't properly introduced the other day, let's go back to the blacksmith." We walked into the building. Gray was still working in the back, but this time, the other man was behind the counter. Raguna introduced us. "Saibara, this is Tinkerbell. Tink, this is Saibara." We shook hands.

"Gray, get over here!." Saibara shouted. Gray limped to the front of the store. "Gray, you really should use your crutches."

Gray shrugged. "Why should I? It's too much of a hassle. Besides, there isn't enough room to maneuver in here anyway." He pulled his hat down lower and shut up.

"Why do you need crutches?" I asked.

"Because stupid you had to fall and break your arm. I had to carry you up the mountain and fell. I sprained my ankle. And Gramps won't let me take a few days off." He turned sharply and limped back to the forge. Raguna said goodbye and we walked back out the door.

"Well, that went well." Raguna stared at me. Why does it seem like nobody in town likes me?

Raguna grunted. We began walking to a large farm on the opposite side of the path. He pointed to a cottage by the blacksmith's shop. "That's the town cottage. You are welcome to stay there if you want privacy." We walked through the entrance to the farm. I instantly noticed a large amount of chickens. "This is the Poultry Farm. 'Nough said."

**A/N** This chapter... is... not the best. Please reveiw. I beg of you! I need suggestions, like... first impression of Popuri and Rick!


	10. Meet Diablo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Otherwise, I would be a very lucky person...

**Recap**: We walked through the entrance to the farm. I instantly noticed a large amount of chickens. "This is the Poultry Farm. 'Nough said."

As we walked toward the main building, I spotted a chicken running towards us, wings outspread. Raguna stepped in front of me, taking a defensive position against the large bird. As he approached us, the rooster, as I could now tell, began crowing fiercely. Raguna looked slightly shocked and jumped behind me. I never would have thought a chicken could scare him, since he was a warrior, but he looked genuinely frightened. I reached down and grabbed the rooster when he arrived, holding him in the crook of my elbow. He pecked insistently at my cast for a few moments. I calmly petted him until he was still. I looked up and, much to my surprise, found a face inches from mine.

"Gah! You! Diablo! How did? What?" The blond boy stammered at me. His hair had fallen into his face, though some had managed to stay in his headband. His large blue eyes were masked by his huge glasses.

"This is Rick, Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell, Rick." Raguna introduced us.

"Call me Tink please." I shook Rick's hand with my free arm, still holding the rooster, Diablo, in the crook of my other.

"Hi, uh, Tink. How did you catch Diablo? Why isn't he attacking you?" He still looked genuinely shocked. I stood in front of him, unsure of what to say.

Raguna helped fill the awkward silence. "Tinkerbell certainly has a way with animals, Rick, that's for sure. I'm not sure where she gets it from. It's the only skill she has that is helpful in a farming community."

Rick smiled at this and nodded before he began. "Of course, Raguna, caring for your animals is a very important. Why, just this morning, I was explaining that to Popuri, you know how she always complains about not having enough to do around here, well, as I was saying, I was explaining to her the importance of proper care for your livestock. Of course, she said that she was mature enough to handle the responsibility, but she doesn't know the dangers of working in this field. You were lucky that Tink has a knack for animals and was able to calm down Diablo, but Popuri has no skill with them and no experience. I always worry when she comes out here alone with Diablo roaming about. If he came after her, I have no doubt that-" At that moment, I tuned him out. He led us inside. I nodded and smiled occasionally as he continued talking. "And of course, as you already know, if you require anything chicken related, come to our place. Oh, Mother!"

An old, frail woman came down the stairs. She looked sickly, but still had a strange beauty about her that was indescribable. Her hair was light pink and curly. She smiled widely at us. "Yes, Rick?" Her voice was soft and unsure, but confident.

"This is Tink. She has a gift with animals. I came out there, and she was holding Diablo! I would understand if it was maybe Bebe or Babette, but Diablo!" Rick continued his tirade about my "gift" and "Diablo" for another five minutes.

"Rick, I think Raguna and Tink need to be on their way." I smiled at her, silently thanking her for her interruption. "I'm Lilia by the way, Tink. I don't think Rick told you. Have you met Popuri?" Lilia smiled.

"No, I haven't Lilia, but I would love to. Where is she?" Lilia pointed upstairs then asked Rick to show the way. We walked up the stairs. Rick showed us to the door of a room.

We opened the door and Rick walked away. The second the door opened all the way, I saw a flash of pink. "Hi! I'm Popuri! It's nice to meet you! Hi Raguna!" She spoke so fast, I could barely understand. She looked like her mother, though younger and healthier. She was right in my face. Her bright pink hair and her pink eyes were a shock to me at first, but I realized that she probably got them from her mother. Rick was definitely his father's child.

"I'm Tink, it's nice to meet you, Popuri." I shook her hand. She smiled and invited me into her room. She forced me to sit on her bed, leaving Raguna standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I think we are going to be wonderful friends Tink! We should have a sleepover together and everything. How old are you? What's that purple thing on your arm? I heard that you were attacked by wolves. Is that true? Tell me all about it! When is your birthday? Where did you come from? What was it like there? Were there any cute boys? Do you have a boyfriend?" She continued babbling on, not waiting for answers. I sat there, politely nodding until Raguna cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Raguna. Do you need something? Would you like to sit down?"

"I was wondering if it would be alright to let you two talk later, we have a lot more to see and it's already noon." Popuri nodded and led us toward the door. She continued chattering mindlessly as she led us out the gate of the farm. "Goodbye Popuri."

Raguna sighed as soon as we were out of earshot. He looked at me, then said, "You don't have to go back to their place. Ever. I grow enough feed for the chickens myself, and I can buy animal medicine at either farm. I only bought one chicken from them, the rest are all hand raised. I've had to borrow a rooster a few times, but that's all I've been there for."

"Where are we going next?" I looked at him, curiosity burning in my eyes.

"The other farm." He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, the cows won't attack us."

**A/N** Well... this chapter is very short... I'm only posting it for an update... don't worry! I'll post the next chapter soon! I promise! Please Reveiw... please??? How do you think I portrayed Rick and Popuri and Lilia? I want to know what you think, so reveiw!


	11. Fairy Tales

**A/N** Hey! long time no post, I know! So, Here you guys go...

**Disclaimer**: I own *drum roll* NOTHING!

**Recap:** _"Where are we going next?" I looked at him, curiosity burning in my eyes._

_"The other farm." He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, the cows won't attack us."_

Raguna and I walked down the road in silence. We passed by the small town cottage he had shown me the other day. We finally reached the gate of the farm. We entered together. Cows were grazing in the yard, even though the gate was left open. Obviously there was no fear of escaping animals. Raguna led me to a small house.

As soon as we walked in the door, I was nearly bowled over by something. I managed to lean against the doorpost just in time to see a small dog run out the door, followed by a girl. The old man at the counter yelled to her, "May! Go play in the yard!" The girl must be May.

She walked back in, holding the dog. "This is Hannah, she's nice. She likes you, Big Sister. I'm May. Will you play with me?" Raguna smiled and nodded to her. She grabbed my hand and yanked me inside the house. She led me through the kitchen to another small door. We returned to the outside, in a small fenced in area.

May was small, about ten years old. She had on a red dress. Her black hair was tied back in a small red ribbon. She was still holding the dog, clutched in one arm and hanging limply, tail dragging on the ground. She dropped the dog on the ground and sat next to it. "Tell me a story, Big Sister."

"My name is Tinkerbell. I know a story." I did remember a story. The same story Nick had told me many years ago. After he had referenced it, I went to his mother and asked her. We had sat together as she told me the tale.

_"Once upon a time," she began, "there was a small boy. He was sad in the world and very lonely. He had no parents and no family. One day, while walking through the woods where he lived, he found a fairy ring. Now, a fairy ring is very dangerous. If you enter it, the fairies will take you to their fairy realm. While you are there, if you eat any food whatsoever, you will be stuck there forever. "_

_I gasped, frightened at the thought. I was only four or five, and didn't know that they weren't real. "Did he step into the fairy ring? Was he trapped forever? Are there any fairy rings around here, so I know to avoid them?" I pestered her with questions. She giggled after a while. _

_"Silly little girl, fairies aren't real!" She handed moved her bean basket between us. "Help me snap these beans and don't ask anymore questions. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the fairy ring. The little boy didn't see the fairy ring, and accidentally stepped into it. He was instantly whisked away to the fairy world. When he got there, he found a small fairy under attack from a big eagle. He drove the bird away with a stick. Then he helped the fairy and made sure she wasn't hurt. 'I'm Tinkerbell,' said the little fairy. 'You rescued me, is there anyway I can repay you?' At that very moment, his stomach growled. She smiled. She conjured up some fresh fruit and gave it to the boy. He ate it, because he didn't know about fairy rings. After he finished, he asked if he could be transported home. Tinkerbell tried all of her magic, but to no avail. The young boy was stuck here forever!"_

_"He can't ever go home? Not ever?" I asked her eagerly. "But what about his friends? And his family? Won't they miss him and go looking for him?"_

_"He's an orphan and doesn't have any friends, remember?" She continued her story. "The young boy had no choice but to stay with Tinkerbell. Over time, they found more young children who had gotten lost or wandered into fairy rings. Some of them were orphans, but some of them had parents. Tinkerbell took care of them all. Even though she loved all of her boys, she loved him the most. They lived like this for many decades. None of them ever grew any older. Over time, Tinkerbell had gotten enough magic to allow the boys to fly back to earth. When they arrived, they found the world wasn't the same as when they had left. The longed to return to the beautiful realm of the fairies. Soon, all but five of the lost boys had found new families. The young boy was among them. Instead of a family, he found a young girl. She had often heard myths about people getting lost in the woods, but said she was too old to believe in fairy tales any more. The young boy convinced her to return with him to the fairy world. She complied, but when she saw the fairies, she still didn't believe. Tinkerbell started dying. She loved a boy, but he loved a person who didn't love fairies. Even while he was living there with her, he stopped believing. She mustered up the last of her strength and sent them both back to the human world." She paused a moment._

_"Did Tinkerbell die? What happened next? Did the boy and girl live happily ever after?" I sat and waited until she answered._

_"Nobody knows what happened to Tinkerbell, all the humans left the fairy world. Some people say that fairies died out because of the loss of forests. I think she died of a broken heart. And the boy and girl grew apart after a few years because the human world was too mean and nasty. The boy was very sad when she left him, but he went on to found little villages in the hope that they would keep the fairies alive by saving farmland and woodlands." She finished the story just as she grabbed the last bean from the bowl. "Come back soon, Little Bell."_

"Come back soon, Little Bell," I said aloud.

May looked at me, "What about the story? I want a story. And who is Little Bell? Is she in the story?"

I stared at May for a moment. "I can't remember the story right now. And Little Bell is just an old nickname I had."

"Oh. It's a very pretty name." She sat stroking Hannah's head. She smiled and looked at me. "You can call me Little Bell, and I'll call you Big Sister, Big Sister."

I smiled. "Sure, Little Bell. I've got to go now, but I promise I'll see you again soon." She was a sweet girl. It was hard to resist her. I walked back into the house. I greeted Raguna with a smile. I gave the same smile to the old man. "May certainly is a wonderful girl."

"Yes, she most certainly is amazing. I'm Barley." He smiled at me. We shook hands. "I hear tell that you are Tinkerbell. It's lovely to meet you. I hear you have quite a way with animals. Raguna speaks highly of you miss. I figure you have a lot more to do today, so I'll let you both go. It certainly was nice of you to play with May."

I walked out the door. As we left the building, I waved at May. She smiled. "Tinkerbell, it's almost one. I was wondering if you wanted some lunch? We could go to the inn." I smiled and nodded as Raguna took my arm. We began walking up the path. We walked into a large open area. There were a few people milling around. Some women were gossiping. A short stout man was reading a sign. Raguna pointed them all out. "That is Manna, Sasha, and Anna. The man is Mayor Thomas."

We continued walking. We turned left onto another street. After walking past a crossroads, we arrived at the door of the inn. "Welcome to Mineral Town Inn." Raguna grinned at me as he opened the door. It seemed so long ago...

_I walked through the small doorway into the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It had a high ceiling that had a strange gold light radiating from it. The whole room was noisy, but it seemed quiet. The city was certainly amazing. I looked around. Everywhere, people were bustling about in business suits. Even women wore working clothes. They all walked with great purpose towards the several tunnels, some well lit, others dark and spooky. I felt so out of place. I looked down toward my feet. I couldn't see them over the mass of my belly. This was before my attack. I was wearing an old fashioned dress and an apron. I looked around, curious. I had no idea where to go. Suddenly a man approached me. I smiled when I saw that it was Nick. He grabbed my arm and began dragging me along. We began approaching one of the tunnels. It was a dark one. The smell made me feel sick. I began feeling very ill. "Stop Nick! Stop!" I-I- let me go!" I began struggling with him. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. I continued struggling._

_He pulled me close, whispering into my ear. "Calm down, Tink, nothing is wrong. Everything will be okay." I found his words strangely calming, and though I still felt scared and sick, I felt happy. He had always made me feel happy. "Don't worry about a thing. We will get rid of your little problem." He said the word with so much contempt. He glanced at my stomach once before continuing. "Then we can go home. Everything will be fine." He was talking about my baby. My baby!_

_I struggled with him, screaming and pleading for help. His hands only gripped me tighter. He was hurting me, and he wanted to hurt my baby. My child. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I let the sick feeling overtake me. I passed out on the floor._

I woke up on the floor. This floor was wooden, not stone. What had happened to me? Trent stood over me, with a brunette and redhead on either side. Raguna and another strange man stood on my other side. Trent looked worried. "Tinkerbell, are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He looked at me, concerned.

"You were shouting things. Telling Nick to stop. You were struggling with me." Raguna spoke quietly, concern obvious. "What happened? Did you remember something?" Everyone looked at me, curious.

I had to tell them something. "It was nothing. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." Raguna looked at me, obviously disappointed. "I just remembered something. It doesn't matter now. He's long gone."

"Who? Nick? Was he your boyfriend?" All the voices mixed together. They continued chattering, asking questions. All the noise was giving me a headache. I was drifting back into darkness. "Hey guys, Tink is passing out again." After Trent said this, a hush fell over the small crowd. I slipped back into blackness.

**A/N** So... sorry I took so long to post... but I have been dealing with severe writer's block... and not enough reviewers (hint hint ideas are welcome) to give ideas and keep me motivated... (hint hint faster posts from more reviews)


	12. Raspberry

**Disclaimer** as you know I own nothing.

**A/N** this morning I was struck by not one, not two, but three wonderful plot bunnies for this story. although they are short, I will be updating again asap... hehe and as I was writing this, another plot bunny struck.

_I was being carried. I was finally set down on a soft surface. I could hear rushing water, very close. I felt something on my arm, and realized I couldn't move my other wrist. I was being tied up. I was waking up, slowly. Was that Nick's face? I couldn't tell. Everything was so fuzzy. I struggled. Somebody shouted. This wasn't the right voice, the one in my memory. They weren't the same words. I struggled harder, two hands holding me down, putting weight on me. I fell. The water was growing louder. I was going to drown--_

I woke up, frightened and opened my eyes. A pair of blue orbs were directly in front of me. His lips were so close to mine. Why was Gray here? I was lying on top of him. "Raspberry." I looked at him, puzzled. His breath tickled my lips, teasing me. His voice was coarse, but soft, like a sheep's wool. "Your breath."

His breath. It was so familiar. I could taste the word, on the tip of my tongue, brushed by his breath. What was it? I found what I was searching for. "Gingerbread-y."

He smiled. "Raspberry--" I cut him off, letting our lips touch. The look of surprise in his eyes was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. This kiss was amazing. It deepened, and I began running my fingers through his short orange hair, which was no longer covered by a cap. He brought his hands up, pressing me close to him. We were kissing passionately, and I felt like things were going too far. I didn't want to get hurt, just like so long ago.

_I was crying in a corner. The hay was scratching against my bare skin. Curled up in a fetal position, I couldn't help but wonder how I was letting this happen. After the accidental kiss, things with Nick had spiraled out of control. Here I was, alone, naked, and scared, waiting for Nick to return. He would probably be even more drunk than before. I had no power, no strength to stop him. Nobody would know about it. He often disappeared from sight. My parents had both gone to town for the weekend. I heard the barn door squeak below me. Nick was back to hurt me even more._

I froze just as Trent stood in the doorway and cleared his throat. He pulled me up, and I noticed that I was wearing a hospital bracelet. That had triggered my memory. Elli came back in. She was very mother-like. He sat me down on the bed as Trent dragged Gray, limping, out of the room. Trent began yelling at him. "How could you do that? You're no better than that thief, stealing what doesn't belong to you from innocent, helpless people." He continued shouting degrading insults. I was surprised when I heard Gray speak out.

"None of it was my fault. I tried to get you to come, but you were too busy doing something important, I'm sure. She fell onto me. I can't help it if my body reacted to that kind of close contact. I'm not a doctor, but I am sure that I can't control everything I do. Besides, she kissed me first."

They continued exchanging insults, the argument growing more heated. Elli sat down by me on the bed. "Lie down, I'll get them to stop. Trent will clear you to leave soon." She even sounded mother-like. She left the room after helping me lie down. All of a sudden, a shrill angry voice rang out. " You two are behaving just like children. Trent, I don't know why I married you, you're still a kid. And I know you like her! I can see it. I think I know my own husband enough to know that. It's shameless what you're doing to that poor child. And Gray, as much as I hate to say this, you'll have to leave. You may need medical care, but insulting my husband will not be tolerated. OUT!" I was surprised at her. Elli seemed to be so quiet and demure, but this shocked me. She lowered her voice, speaking quietly to Trent as the door slammed shut. A minute later, Trent came in.

"You can go." He handed me Gray's crutches, which had been abandoned in order to help me. I spotted his cap on the floor where it had gotten knocked off when I fell on him, and grabbed it. I rushed out the door.

Gray was sitting quietly on a bench near the door. I spotted his orange hair and walked toward him. I looked at his hat as I walked. I approached him and handed him his crutches. He stood. "Lion." I handed him his hat.

"What?"

"Doesn't uma mean lion? I'm probably not right. I just--" I trailed off. I wasn't sure. It was just a guess. I looked up at him. He smiled at me. He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he turned down a street, leaving me to walk onward alone. Was I right? He gave no hint. I continued walking straight down the path. At the end, I noticed a building. It had two doors. A small sign said it was a library. I figured it was my best be to find out for sure, so I checked the hours. It was already closed. I shrugged and turned down the path. I walked straight for a while, then I recognized the street. I turned past the blacksmith shop and toward the cottage. There was a small note on the door, probably from Raguna and Mist. I didn't bother reading it, and opened the door. I walked across the room. I grabbed some pajamas from a door. I glanced at the clock. It was only seven, but I was exhausted. I crawled under the covers and swiftly fell asleep.

**A/N** well... plot bunny number one down, four to go... it's short, and very very very gray/oc ... don't worry gray fans, more to come! (and just so you know... uma does not mean lion...)


	13. Nightmares In the Dark

_The door opened. I heard something clattering around. Who was in my house? Why were they here?I heard footsteps approaching me. My heart was racing. I heard Nick chuckle to himself. Why was he here? It was the middle of the night. Wouldn't somebody hear him? Then I realized something. My parents were gone for the weekend. I was alone. Nick came closer, laughing wickedly. I could barely see him in the dim he was standing over me, tan features shadowed. I shrank back into the corner, frightened. Something about him was so different. He was scaring me. I cowered as he stood over me for a moment, then grabbed me, placing his hand over my mouth. He got on top of me. I struggled, screaming and crying out. He didn't stop. I was crying. How could he do this to me?_

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I was tangled up in my blankets. There was still a hand over my mouth, and it wasn't my own. I looked up and saw green eyes looking down at me, concerned and frightened. Skye's lip was bleeding. Had I hurt him? I heard a door slam outside. He looked up, then kissed my forehead. I saw him open the window by my bed and slip out before I fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes. Everything seemed to be so blurry. I couldn't focus on his face. I struggled to speak, but my words slurred and came out jumbled. He looked at me, concerned. I tried to remember what happened. I remembered Nick, but he wasn't here, was he? There had been something else. Somebody else. He did something. Skye. He had been here. Something happened to me. I slowly became more awake, and remembered what had happened to me. Rick sat next to my bed, snoring softly. I untangled myself from my blankets. I pulled one out and covered Rick, then covered myself back up. I was so tired. It felt like I hadn't slept in eons. I quickly fell back into a deep, dreamless slumber.

I woke up at first light. I sat up. I got out of bed, carefully avoiding Rick, who was still snoring, and walked across the room. I walked to the door. I grabbed the note.

_Tonight I shall grace this house with my presence. _

_Skye_

The note wasn't from Raguna. It certainly explained everything. Skye probably didn't know anyone was in here. I walked back into the house. I realized I was still in my pajamas. I walked to a dresser, then looked inside for some clothes. I found a simple blue dress. I grabbed it and slipped it on, forgetting about Rick. I should have remembered, because when I turned around, I saw him standing, red-faced, by the bed. My face turned crimson when I saw him staring at me. I walked over to the small kitchen area and opened the fridge. I pulled out some bread and cut myself a slice. I spread some peanut butter on it and handed it to Rick. I made myself a second piece. Rick ran out the door as I prepared my own breakfast. I sighed and sat down to eat it. After I finished, I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it.

"Good morning. How are you? I'm fine, I thought that since you lived next door I could come over and talk to you. I heard you were awake." Popuri continued babbling.

"I'm really sorry, but I have some stuff I have to do today."

"Oh. Well. I can come with you. I'll show you the rest of the town! It will be so much fun! I promise."

Instead of convincing her to leave me alone, I had somehow managed to get myself stuck with her for the rest of the day. I groaned and slipped my shoes on as she skipped out the door, still chatting.

**A/N** short I know. but I promise i'll have a double length chapter up late this week. ok? please review, or i will sick my evil plot bunnies on you!!!!!!


	14. Popuri the Tourguide

Popuri started her tour with yet another visit to the blacksmith. We stood outside the door as she explained everything. "This is where a grumpy old dude and his grumpy grandchild make stuff." We walked into the poultry farm. "This is Fifi, Chichi, Babe, Baby, Diablo,..." She continued listing names of chickens as we walked into her house. "And this is my mom and this is my brother. He likes you. He thinks you're really cute. And this is where..." She continued listing off names of places as we walked through her house. We finally left her house. She hadn't stopped talking for a single second since she had showed up at my house this morning. We walked to the animal farm. "This is the cow place. He has a cute little granddaughter. I like her."

In the square, we turned. The ocean was there, in front of us. I hadn't even noticed it. "And this little white house is where my boyfriend works. He's only here in the summer. He's really hot, but he's all mine. My brother hates him. The other house is where this Asian dude named W-something lives with the guy who collects the shipments." We left the beach, and headed back up into town, toward the inn. "This is where my boyfriend lives in the summer. The grumpy boy and a shy boy live here too. And there's this girl who is totally not a girl. Her dad owns the place." We walked past it as she continued her senseless babbling.

"This is where a drunk guy lives with his wife." We walked up the street, toward the library. "This is where the grumpy guy's girlfriend lives with her family." Wait, Gray had a girlfriend? I felt awful for what I had done. Popuri continued walking and babbling, but I stopped. She didn't even notice I was gone. I walked up to the door of the library and paused. Then I heard sounds from inside.

"Gray, how could you? I found out from Elli about everything." A female voice, so soft I could barely hear it.

Then I heard Gray's voice, loud and angry. "It's not my fault. She's the crazy one who screams in her sleep. She's the one who leaped on me. She's the one who kissed me."

"Gray, ever since I've known you, you have blamed everything on somebody else. Can't you take the blame for once in your life?"

"I'm not taking the blame for something I didn't do. It was all her fault."

"Gray, don't act so innocent. I-- I--" Her voice broke, and I heard soft sobbing. Gray muttered something incoherently.

Suddenly loud footsteps approached the door. Before I had time to react or step away, the door I had been leaning on suddenly disappeared. Gray jumped back, startled. I fell on the floor, scraping my knees and twisting my good arm to try to save myself. Despite my attempts, I hit the ground hard. Gray kicked my feet out of the way and left, slamming the door behind him.

A woman rushed toward me, wiping tears from her face. "Gray can be so rude sometimes. I'm dreadfully sorry about that. I'm Mary." She had black hair tied back into a thick braid. She had huge glasses and sad smile. She was very petite. She smiled as she reached a hand out to help me up. I stood and looked at her. "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"I'm Tinkerbell. Call me Tink. It's nice to meet you."

Mary gasped when I said my name. Suddenly she burst out crying. Obviously she knew that I was the one who had been kissing Gray. This might not turn out so well. I comforted her as well as I could. She finally calmed down. "Tink, Elli said you and Gray were kissing yesterday. He blames it all on you."

"He's right." She looked shocked. It was as though he had told her the truth for the first time.

"Why did you kiss him?" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure I was ready for any sort of relationship. I had to tell her something.

"He was there."

"So you just go around and kiss any guy you see? Is that it? No wonder you were pregnant." I was shocked. How could she know? "Yes, I figured that out. Even Doctor and Elli didn't see it. I helped Mist take care of you. You cried in your sleep, talking about your child. You kissed him. He has a girlfriend. Nobody notices poor, quiet Mary. I bet you'd even kiss a girl if she was there. You are such a slut."

_Nick called me that for weeks afterward. My parents were both in the village for the day. I stayed home, sick. I'd been sick for almost a week now. I walked into town to visit the doctor. He asked me questions. Some of them sounded foolish, like they weren't important. He came into the examining room a few minutes later. "Congratulations--" He only got that far before I rushed past him. I left as fast as I could. I knew the moment he had come back in. Everything had clicked. I was pregnant. I ran out to where Nick was walking. I started crying in his arms._

_"Get away from me you little slut." I looked at him, shocked, scared, and saddened. He didn't care about my troubles. He had changed. I left. I went home, grabbed some food, and left. I couldn't stay. I ran blindly down a forest path, not even bothering to protect myself from the branches that scratched at me._

"I'm not a slut. If you had been taking care of me, you would know that I have amnesia. Sometimes I do things that I can't control." She was making me mad, bringing back painful memories.

Mary looked at me. I wasn't able to discern her emotions. "What were you remembering when you kissed him?"

"Nick." I was remembering Nick, but probably not in the same way she was thinking. I sighed as I walked over to a bookshelf. Mary didn't press me for answers, and I scanned the books for a Japanese-English dictionary. I found what I was looking for. Searching for uma, I was interrupted by Mary.

"Horse." I turned to her. "Uma means horse. That's what you're looking for isn't it? Well there it is. Uma means horse." I nodded and walked out the door.

I wasn't sure where to go, so I walked back to Raguna's farm. He was working in the fields. He smiled and waved me over. "Want to help?" I nodded and he showed me how to sprinkle the right amount of water on the crops. His hands seemed so familiar to me.

_I was standing in front of my dad, holding the watering can with two hands as he held onto it with one. He carefully guided the watering can to the right angle and position. I poured it, struggling with it. He stopped me when I had poured enough._

Raguna had the same hands. Was he my dad? "Raguna, what was your daughter's name again?"

"Scarlet Rose." It didn't ring any bells. He couldn't be my father. There was no way. It didn't sound familiar at all. I sighed and watched as he finished watering the crops. He grinned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, not listening. He was trying to make small talk. I groaned, seeing the sun setting, and headed back to my small house.

Just before I left the farm, Raguna shouted to me. "Tomorrow we have to harvest all the crops before summer. Come by and help."

I nodded and walked away from the farm to get some rest.

**A/N** merry christmas... here you go!!! please review...... reviewers get to kiss gray!

Gray: What? I have a girlfriend... did we not learn anything this chapter?

me: but gray! how will I get more reviews..?

gray: not my problem.

me: don't leave gray!!!!! come back!!!!...... um... reviewers get a free... smile?


	15. Where are you Skye?

**A/N** err... just a pre-warning... lots of mention of rape etc... don't read italics if you don't want to hear about it.

Disclaimer... yep... nothing is mine.

I slept soundly throughout the entire night. After I woke up, I got dressed and ate some food. I walked quietly to the farm. It was early. The sun hadn't yet come out. I must have woken up early. I arrived at the farm and started harvesting the crops. Soon, I felt like I was being watched. Before I had a chance to grab it, the crop I had been reaching for vanished. I jumped back, startled. The leaves rustled as another vegetable vanished. I looked over the vast field and saw several other spots where leaves were rustling. After the leaves rustled, there was a pause, then a small twinkle. Something was in the field. I stepped back, scared and amazed. Suddenly a small creature wearing green walked out of the dense leaves. It's arms were full of the very crops I had been trying to harvest. It walked over to the shipping bin and placed it's load inside. I shook my head, shocked at the sight, then decided to go care for the animals. I had never been a plant person anyway. I walked toward the barn first. I opened the door, letting it swing closed behind me. As I looked around, something seemed off.

_This was our spare barn. It was late at night, or very early in the morning. Everything was pitch black. I was crying for some reason. Had something happened? I turned around. The door wasn't opening. I pounded on it, but I still couldn't get it open. Somebody, or something, was blocking it from outside. I was trapped in here. I stumbled over to a pile of hay and lay down. Moments later, I heard the door open. Footsteps were walking towards me. I knew in an instant. Nick. I crept back into the corner, but something seemed wrong._

I was in Raguna's barn. I knew it. The only things I could see were the things from my memory.

_He walked toward me, speaking calmly in a voice that seemed strange. I slowly stood and approached him. He grabbed my arm, gently. Then he reached for my other arm. The words, the voice, nothing was the same, but he still shook me. I tried to scream for help, but he stopped me, forcing his lips to meet my own. I struggled and felt the arms let go, but saw that he was still holding me. He shoved me down, and raped me. I couldn't do anything. He finally stopped. I heard him go to the door and leave. I slowly crawled to the ladder and raised myself up into the loft. I heard the door open again, moments later. Footsteps rang on the ladder. I knew what would happen next. I needed to escape. I slowly crawled out onto one of the rafters. I knew where there was a soft pile of straw below. I crawled to a spot above it. _

_The same words Nick spoke many years ago. "Don't jump. You'll get hurt. Just come back so you don't fall." A figure, shadowed in the darkness, crawling towards me. I jumped.I landed hard, harder than I had in my memory. This wasn't straw. It was warm, and moved beneath me. I was so confused. It looked like straw, but felt like a sheep. I stood, walking away. I heard Nick's laughter, but it sounded so different, so animalistic. _

I was in Raguna's barn. I had landed on a sheep, but still I could not see anything but the horrors of my memory.

_Hands grabbed me. Nick had me. I struggled, trying to get free, but he was stronger than me. He forced me flat on my back. I felt almost like I was floating. I heard Nick's voice, very clear now, " I know you enjoyed it, Tink." He grabbed me, and once again, he forced himself on me. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I didn't have the strength left to fight him, or myself. He got what he wanted from me. He still didn't stop. I heard voices, so distant, but almost recognizable._

They were so hazy, like coming from a memory. I could almost see their faces. There were four of them. The hovered over me. "Elli, try and sedate her, so she doesn't hurt anyone else." I saw Raguna's face, bloody and bruised.

_Suddenly I saw Nick's face before mine once more. I was drifting back, their voices becoming more distant. I struggled, trying to resurface, but to no avail. Nick grinned wickedly. His grin became more toothy, his hair more shaggy. Soon he looked just like the wolf in the woods. Moments later, the dark which had surrounded my vision disappeared. All I could see was white. Nick's wolf face disappeared, replaced by a silver haired man. Skye smiled at me, then leaned down to touch my face with his lips. Instantly I fell into a deep sleep._

_**A/N**_ so, here you are! another chapter! review and Skye will kiss you goodnight!!Sorry if i am not updating often enough... i got IoH yay me!!!!!!!!


End file.
